The Beast and The Harlot
by All Full Of Lies
Summary: Juliet Fox is has never been average, at 25 she is a dancer at a vampire club called Fangtasia and is struggling to keep a secret from her gorgeous,cocky boss Eric Northman, but when she is forced to go away with him on business,it's harder than ever.
1. Closer

**The Beast and The Harlot**

Introduction

Walking up to Fangtasia Juliet could already hear the music blasting from inside, surpassed the line and walked right up to the door where a gorgeous blonde vampire stood checking IDs making sure that no minors entered the club.

"Juliet, you are looking extremely delicious tonight. I will definitely not miss your performance tonight." Pam said to the bored looking brunette before opening the door to the club. Juliet gave Pam a small smile before walking into the club heading to the back room where her dressing room was. Juliet sat down at her vanity letting out a loud sigh, before picking at her curls giving them another spraying of hair spray, to make sure that they lasted the night. Juliet couldn't understand how her life had gotten so complicated, one moment she was a happy, young teenager entering college and the next she was a cynical, jaded 25 year old working as a "dancer" at a vampire bar.

Looking down at herself, she didn't feel shame, just emptiness, she knew she was beautiful and had a body to die for, she had money, a nice car and a decent apartment but what she didn't have were the most important things; like friends and family. She had a few girls that from the club that she'd occasionally hang out with but no meaningful relationships. As for family, her parents had died last year in a car accident and her brother was parading around Europe with his cougar of a wife. When it came down to it Juliet was just plain old lonely. Juliet let out another huge sigh as she gazed at the clock 5 minutes till midnight meaning she had to be on stage very soon. Taking one last glance at herself in the mirror checking herself for any flaws in her appearance Juliet stood up and began her walk to the pole located in the middle of the club right in front of her obnoxious, egotistical, stunningly gorgeous but complete asshole of a boss Eric Northman.

As Juliet walked on the stage she closed her eyes and let the music take over her, grasping the cold metal pole with her right hand she began to slowly circle it before kicking her left in the air and wrapping both legs around the pole as she hung upside down. She let her body slowly slide to the ground till she finally flipped herself upright and brought her feet to the floor. Juliet could feel all of the patrons human and vampire alike starring at her and out of the corner of her eye she began to see all the money piling up on stage. Juliet began a slow decent to her knees catching site of Pam sitting right up close near the stage waving a couple of hundreds, Juliet almost rolled her eyes at this but her greed prevented her and forced her to crawl over to Pam. Once Juliet reached Pam she began to take of her corset top releasing her natural DD breasts which cause Pam's fangs to emerge. Juliet ran her hands down her breasts as Pam slipped the money into Juliet's lacy boy shorts.

Rolling onto her back Juliet arched her body up, while rubbing her hands down her sides and to her hips where she removed her underwear leaving her in but her garter and stockings and heels. Juliet closed her eyes as she felt money flying at her, letting a small smirk escape onto her lips. This is why she removed her clothes for vampires, the money they dished out to see her, made it worth it. The first song ended leaving a brief moment of silence before the next song started Closer by NIN pumped through the speakers. Another smirk emerged on her face; of course this cliché song would play as she was dancing. Standing up, Juliet couldn't help but feel one gaze burning holes into her back, a gaze so strong it made her feel as though he was the only one watching her. Juliet brought her head up slowly meeting the piercing blue eyes of Eric Northman. Throwing a wink his way she rolled her hips and body to the beat mouthing the words of the song.

Eric Northman watched as Juliet Fox danced naked on stage. He was never one to care for humans particularly as he only used them for blood and sex, but Juliet had peeked his interest when she came to answer the ad he had put out for a new exotic dancer, two months ago. The minute she stepped into his office he knew she was different, he could smell it, her blood smelt like cinnamon something he had never come across before in a human. He let his eyes roam her body, as he felt himself harden in his pants. He knew, he'd have to get one of these lesser human women pleading for his attention to relieve him of his tension. He'd tried to seduce Juliet many times but she always evaded him even when he attempted to Glamour her, he failed which drove him even more crazed with lust and desire. He continued to stare her down as she finally met his gaze throwing him a cheeky wink knowing that he lusted after her, he let his lips curl slightly upwards exposing his fangs in a wicked lust filled smirk. He let his eyes leave her as he stared down at the people sitting at the stage trying to get as close to Juliet's naked body as they could, he saw that Pam had abandoned her post at the door and was sitting at the stage openly lusting for Juliet and throwing her hundreds of dollars every time Juliet would come close and rub her body against her. Eric felt a flash of jealousy run through his body at how Juliet allowed Pam to touch her, she never allowed him to touch her as he so desperately yearned to. The song ended as Juliet picked up her money and clothes from the stage and rushing of to her dressing room.

Pam looked up from her chair in front of the stage and threw Eric a look that said "I know you're jealous."

Eric snarled at her causing Pam to let out a laugh before returning to the front door leaving Eric in a sour mood. Eric spotted a petite somewhat attractive redhead leaning against the bar starring up at him in awe, a smirk replaced his snarl as he made his way over to the redhead whispering in her ear and leading her back to his office.


	2. Shopping

After collecting her money from the stage Juliet rushed back to her dressing room where she put her clothes back on and began to count her money. Two thousand dollars, not bad at all for two songs, the great thing about vampires was that instead of giving $1s and $20s they gave $50s and $100s. A content smirk encompassed Juliet's face, tomorrow she would treat herself to a shopping spree, but her joy was short lived when screams and moans of pleasure reached her ears.

_'Eww. Couldn't he at least make his office soundproof? I am so tired of listening to this every night' _

Juliet let out a shutter of disgust as she put her tips in her purse before heading out to the bar tonight had been a relatively easy night as all she had to do was dance for a few songs, normally she also had to bartend or waitress after she danced but tonight Ginger and Chow were working so she was able to go home. Sitting on a bar stool she ordered a rum and coke from Chow before turning back to face the crowd that filled the dance floor. The vampires at the bar knew better than to bother Juliet, those who didn't felt the wrath of Eric Northman for 'disturbing one of his employees'.

After downing her rum and coke, Juliet decided that it was time to go home. As she walked outside of Fangtasia Juliet felt as though someone was watching her, just as she reached her 2009 Infinity M37x a hand pressed against her mouth as arm wrapped around her waist pulling her to a cold body. Juliet attempted to scream through the hand but there was no such luck. Juliet let her body relax as she began to concentrate on throwing the vampire that held her captive off her.

"You, better shut up if you want to live through the night." A familiar voice told her.

Juliet's eyes widened before her face contorted in anger ripping her body out of the person's grasp and turning to face them.

"NORTHMAN! YOU ASSHOLE! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" Juliet screamed at the laughing vampire behind her. Juliet, was growing angrier by the second she had almost used her powers to throw the attacker off of her and if she had she knew that Eric's interest in her would grow to obsession if it was not already there. She already knew and was witness to Eric's obsession with Sookie and the advantage he took of her powers, she did not want to become another Sookie, or worse since Juliet didn't even have a vampire boyfriend to protect her.

"Did, I scare you, Miss Fox?" Eric asked the smirk on his face never leaving.

"Is that a real fucking question? What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" Placing a hand on her hip, trying to look as intimidating as she possibly could to a vampire. Eric just let out a chuckle at Juliet's attempt to look menacing.

"What have I told you about leaving without telling me? You are to report to Pam or I so that we can have someone escort you to your car so that no one can pray upon our most desired dancer."

The way Eric said "desired" sent shivers down her spine which Juliet knew Eric saw the way he made her body react. There was no denying that Eric had the body of Adonis and the face to match, and she among everyone else who came in contact with him found him attractive and wouldn't mind bedding him but Juliet's pride and need to protect herself kept her from listening to her hormones and giving into him.

Juliet pushed on Eric's chest hoping to signal him that she was uncomfortable with how close he was, Eric just stayed put inhaling her cinnamon scent which was so sharp and clear it was as if he could taste it. He couldn't help but let his fang extend as he took in her scent nuzzling his face against her neck. Juliet couldn't help it as goose bumps ran across her skin, before realizing that she was letting him smell her. Juliet quickly moved to her left separating herself from Eric. Eric seemed to snap himself out of his trance backing away from Juliet as she got into her car.

"Goodnight Mr. Northman." Juliet said as she started her car and drove away leaving Eric to his lustful thoughts of Juliet Fox.

Pulling into her parking spot, Juliet shut off her car and headed towards her apartment. Her apartment was located in a relatively decent neighborhood in Bon Temps, although the building it was located in was nothing special once you got into her apartment it seemed as though she was living somewhere in the OC not lonely little Bon Temps. Juliet headed to her bathroom first like she always did and turned on the shower before stripping off her lingerie and hoping in.

Stepping out of the shower Juliet grabbed a fluffy white towel and wrapped it around herself, before walking into her bedroom, and changing into a large tee-shirt and boxers. She climbed into bed letting her head hit the soft pillows and pulled the covers on her body, before a dreamless sleep consumed her.

* * *

Tara's Toggs was the only store in Bon Temps that carried clothes other than jeans and camouflage. Juliet yearned to go to New Orleans for the weekend to do some real shopping but Tara's would be fine until she could get time off. Juliet was waiting in line at the cash register when Sookie Stackhouse walked in the door looking a little flustered. Juliet smiled, she had only come in contact with Sookie a few times but Sookie had always been nice to Juliet even though she knew what Juliet did for a living. Sookie was looking around madly before walking over to a section of dresses and standing near them, letting out a huge sigh of frustration.

Juliet let out a little chuckle handing her clothes to the sales associate and putting them on hold.

"Hey, Sookie."

"Oh Jesus. " Sookie said almost jumping out of her skin. "Juliet, what brings you here?"

"I didn't mean to scare you Sookie. I'm just doing a little shopping and it looks like you might need a little help."

"I do, I'm supposed to be going to Dallas with Bill and Eric tomorrow and Bill told me I need an evening dress since he's gonna take me out after our job is done."

" Well, I am not fashion expert but I can offer you a girl's opinion if you'd like."

"Fer real? That'd be great Jules. I'd appreciate that a whole lot." Sookie gave Juliet her award winning smile, causing a large smile to form on Juliet's face.

"Then let's get started."

After two hours in the tiny store Sookie was walking out with not one but three new dresses and some lingerie although it took some convincing on Juliet's part but Sookie caved seeing as Juliet made her living seducing and teasing vampires she took her advice and picked out some.

"Man, I'm starving. What do you say to heading down to Merlotte's for some good ole' fried bar food?" Sookie asked Juliet as they headed out of the store bags in hands.

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause any trouble for you by showing up at Merlotte's with you. You don't need to be labeled a slut for hanging out with the likes of me." Juliet said all of a sudden not sure of herself. Juliet had been to Merlotte's bar only a handful since she moved to Bon Temps and once the town folk found out that their new resident was a stripper and for a vampire club to boot they weren't too kind to her.

"Yeah, I'm sure plus I'm 'a crazy, no go fangbanging freak'," Sookie said in her best redneck voice, earning a laugh from Juliet at the horrible impression.

"Alright, then I'll see ya there."

When Juliet walked into Merlotte's with Sookie in tow the bar was silent, rarely did anyone see Juliet Fox other than an occasional appearance at the grocery store. Juliet not normally being a person to feel insecure, couldn't help but shirk back a little bit with all the judgmental and hateful stares, Sookie walked ahead of Juliet with her head held high and went and sat at a booth. Juliet fed of Sookie's confidence and strutted her stuff all the way to the table; if people were going to stare at her she was going to give them a show. As Juliet sat down, she looked around and saw that the men had their mouths hanging open, staring at her with lust and the women held envy in their eyes. Sookie being able to hear everyone's thoughts couldn't help but laugh out loud at how much this simple but gorgeous woman.

Once the girl's ordered their food and a few drinks Juliet really began to relax, she was so relaxed she didn't even notice when the bar became completely silent once again signaling one thing; there was a vampire in the bar that wasn't Bill Compton.


	3. Dinner

Eric was pleasantly surprised when he walked into Merlotte's Bar to find not only Sookie Stackhouse but Juliet Fox sitting at a table eating dinner, laughing and smiling. Eric had never seen Juliet with a true smile on her face, but he was not able to see it for long because as soon as Juliet spotted him standing by the door her jovial smile turned into a frown.

Eric placed a deviant smirk upon his face as he walked towards the both where Sookie and Juliet sat, he slowly slid into the booth next to Juliet, earning what he thought was a low growl from her.

"What are you doing her Eric? It's my day off." Juliet said trying to hold back her anger.

_And it means that I'm free of you…He's your boss Juliet, you don't need to get fired, keep it controlled._

"Well, my darling Juliet, I am actually not her for you at all. I'm here to check up on Sookie and remind her that she has a flight to Dallas tomorrow afternoon, which she cannot miss." Eric said leaning back against the booth stretching his arms out purposely invading Juliet's "personal bubble" as she had referred to it the many times he got too close.

"Bill and I will not be missing that flight, I've agreed to do this job and I intend to complete it Eric. " Sookie said putting an extra emphasis on Bill's name.

Eric and Sookie began talking as Juliet's mind wandered to the day she met Sookie and learned of her ability.

It had been her final interview at Fangtasia she had just finished dancing for Eric and then she was brought to his office to answer some questions. Entering his office she saw a cute animated blonde that did not look like she belong in a vampire bar or even to be associating with vampires sitting on the couch with what Juliet assumed to be the blonde's vampire lover. Eric brought Juliet to his desk and sat her down in a chair where he began to ask her questions. The vampire Bill and the blond Sookie just sat on the couch not saying anything which had confused the hell out of Juliet till she felt something begin to push into her mind, Juliet normally would block someone out who attempted to invade her mind but she needed this job so she had allowed Sookie entrance, and to this day Sookie never knew that she was not able to read Juliet's mind unless she was granted access.

"I will be in Dallas the following night and Juliet here will be accompanying me." Eric told Sookie which quickly snapped Juliet out of her thoughts.

"What? I am not going with you to Dallas. I still have to work, I need money. I'm a dancer not a slave to follow you everywhere." Juliet protested.

_God what a lame excuse Juliet, he's your fucking boss. Think of a better excuse you do not want to go back to Dallas._

"You will be compensated." Eric locked his eyes onto Juliet giving her a look that told her she had no choice, but she would not give up that easily.

"I am not going to Dallas, you can't just tell me I have to go somewhere with you and expect me to have no plans. What if I have a date?"

"I am your boss, you will do as I tell you, and I know you don't have a date. You are going so that you can assist Sookie by infiltrating the Fellowship of the Sun with her, as Bill and I obviously are not able to help."

He was talking down to her as if she were a five year old; this just drove Juliet even crazier. Juliet could feel her body begin to tense and her body temperate begin to rise as she became angrier and angrier with the thought of having to go back to Dallas and going with Eric just made it worse.

Juliet let out a deep breath before she looked up at Eric right in the eyes. "I am not going to Dallas." She said as calmly as she could. Before she could even blink Eric had grabbed her by the neck and forced her against the wall almost lying on top of her with his fangs out.

Sookie let out a scream of shock as everyone in the bar just watched in silence as Eric increased pressure on Juliet's throat.

"You will be going to Dallas or else you will not have a job when I return from Dallas."

Juliet just nodded but instead of releasing her from his grip he leaned closers bringing his lips to her neck as he inhaled her sent, never once retracting his fangs, Juliet shivered under her touch although she was slightly scared she was also becoming a little turned out.

"ERIC! Release her." Bill Compton demanded. Bill had just come into Merlotte's to find Sookie when he saw that Eric had pinned Juliet against the wall of the booth. Eric just turned his head towards Bill throwing him a look that he better watch what came out of his mouth next.

"I'm sorry Bill, I must have heard you wrong, there is no way you would be commanding your Sheriff to do something would you?"

"I just thought that you wouldn't want to damage your best dancer." Bill said trying to sound as submissive as possible. Sookie stood up and went to Bill's side, she was scared that she might be the subject's of Eric's wrath next since she had just demanded she get paid $15,000 instead of $10,000 that was originally agreed upon.

"I suppose your right Bill, I wouldn't business to drop." Eric agreed pushing himself away from Juliet and out of the booth. Eric just nodded at the group before disappearing out of the bar leaving Juliet a bit shaken.

* * *

"Thanks Bill, you didn't need to do that" Juliet said getting up

Sookie rushed to Juliet's side checking her neck for any marks. "Jules, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Sook, he just feels the need to be an intimidating, asshole for some unknown reason. At least I'll be with you in Dallas though; maybe we could do some real shopping while we're there." Juliet's eyes lit up at the thought of being able to go shopping somewhere other than Tara's Togs.

"Of course, after being threatened by a vampire the first thing you think of is shopping." Sookie laughed.

"Mhm, and I can help you spend that $15,000 at some real stores, wait till I take you into Dior and Chanel. Then we can go crazy. I've had enough of excitement for today, Sook and I know you got to start work about now so I'm gonna head home. I'll see you to in Dallas, have a safe flight." Juliet waved goodbye and headed out the door to her car.

Juliet should have known that just because Bill had intervened didn't mean that Eric was through with her yet, so it didn't surprise her when she saw him leaning against her car with his fangs out.

"I've already agreed to come with you to Dallas alright; there is no reason to continue to threaten me." Juliet spoke softly but firmly as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"I can't help but be a little curious as to why you don't want to go to Dallas seeing as it is your hometown. You will not fool me little girl, I will find out what you are hiding."

Before Juliet could even respond Eric shot up into the air and flew out of her sight.

_Goddamn today has been weird. _

Juliet thought as she got into her car and headed home. The entire ride home Juliet kept thinking about the consequences of being back in Dallas, she knew that she may run into some vampires that would recognize her that wasn't going to be a problem, what she was worried about was seeing the select few people who knew what Juliet truly was, because if she saw those people more than likely they would expose her. If Eric found out what she was, she'd never be able to escape him.

Eric Northman could never know that Juliet Fox was a Fire Nymph.

* * *

Reviews are always great. I like to know how I can improve also I'm always open to ideas or suggestions.


	4. Awkward Moments

The day passed too quickly for Juliet's liking, before she knew it the clock struck 9 signaling that it was time to prepare for work. She was set to perform at 11instead of 12 as she was going to have to bartend afterwards. Juliet arrived at Fangtasia thirty minutes early but instead of heading straight to her dressing room, Pam intercepted her and told her to go straight to Eric's office.

When she walked into Eric's office, she was taken aback, there sitting on his desk was Yvette one of the other dancers and Eric's biggest fan spread eagle on his desk while Eric was on his knees with his mouth attached to her thigh. Juliet couldn't help but let out a shocked gasp, causing Eric to detach himself from Yvette and look directly into Juliet's eyes.

"Juliet, I did not expect you this early, care to join us for dessert?" Eric said as blood slid down his chin.

"Ahh…No. I'll be in my dressing room, I'm sorry to have disturbed you." She mumbled before closing the door and briskly walking into the dressing room before Eric could protest. Once she was safely in the dressing room, she shut the door and sat down on her chair as her body shook with disgust. Seeing Yvette briefly naked on stage was bad enough but what she had just witnessed took the cake.

* * *

"Why do I put up with this shit" Juliet asked herself

_If you hadn't fucked up in Dallas you wouldn't need money or have to be working for a pig like Northman,_ her conscience reminded her.

"Shut up." She said out loud.

"I've heard that when humans begin to talk to themselves it is the first sign that they are going mad," a deep sensuous voice said from behind her causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Christ. Do you always have to appear out of nowhere?" Juliet said clutching her chest, but not bothering to turn around and face him as she began to fix her hair in the mirror.

"Do you always talk to yourself after an encounter with me? Or do I drive you that wild?" Eric whispered the last part in Juliet's ear, causing shivers to run down her spine. Gathering herself, Juliet reminded herself that although she could easily give into the gorgeous being that stood so close to her, he happened to be her vampire boss that could just as easily drain her dry.

"Is there something you came here to discuss, or are you here for another failed attempt at seducing me?" She said, turning around to face Eric who was still bent over with his face inches from hers.

"I have never been a failure Miss Fox, one day you will give into me, begging for more. But that can wait; tonight we have business to discuss." He leaned away from Juliet slowly before standing to his full height giving her some space but not much, Juliet couldn't help but feel a little frustrated as she turned back around to face the mirror and resumed curling her hair.

Eric took his time walking around her small dressing room, picking up items of lingerie, inspecting them with some interest before dropping them back into their place.

"My maker has gone missing which is very unusual as a vampire of his age is not one to be overcome easily. The vampires in Dallas believe it is the work of The Fellowship of the Sun; a radical church group hell bent on seeing the destruction of my kind. You are to assist Sookie in going into the Church and searching for any evidence that my maker is there, if any evidence is found you will report back to me so that Dallas vampires and I can retrieve him. You will be paid $9,000 for 3 days which is slightly more than you would get for 3 days work at Fangtasia. We will leave tomorrow afternoon and you will be picked up from your home by Anubis Air, my travel coffin will already have been picked up so I will see you when we land in Dallas that night. All you must do will be assisting Sookie and not cause trouble is that clear?"

Juliet turned around to face Eric showing Eric that she understood him.

"Yes, I understand."

"Good. You have 10 minutes till you need to be on stage." Was the last thing he said before he turned and walked out the door leaving Juliet in a huffy mood.

Juliet hurried back to her dressing room after her set, a little displeased only coming back with $300 in tips, it was a slow Wednesday night and she couldn't even go home yet, she'd have to play bartender till 3am before being allowed to head home for the night.

* * *

Ten minutes later Juliet emerged from her dressing room now clothed in a short simple one shouldered black dress, and headed behind the bar just as Yvette began her dance set.

Juliet didn't particularly like Yvette nor did she particularly hate her either, Juliet just thought that Yvette was a slut. Unlike Juliet who, teased and actually used to pole for tricks and acrobatics Yvette never even bothered doing any of that instead would just strip of her clothes and dance around the pole, never once attempting even a simple spin, but it wasn't just her horrible tacky dance skills that bothered Juliet, it was also the fact that she let just about any vampire bite her and fuck her without a care in the world. One thing Juliet, could never understand was that why a woman as stunning as Yvette would just sleep with anything with two legs, of course Juliet couldn't blame her for having to take off her clothes for money but actually sleeping with them for blood or money that was something Juliet could never bring herself to do.

Tending the bar was easy, for Juliet the majority of the vampires stayed out of her way, flirted a little but knew better than to cause a scene of try to drag her out of the bar as the Sherriff would have their fangs, the human men however weren't so smart but they soon learned their lesson when Pam or Chow stepped in.

When the clock struck 3am Juliet finally finished cleaning up the bar area and began her trek to her car when Eric stopped her at the door. Juliet looked up at in him with annoyance, all she wanted to do was go home, the last thing she wanted to do was deal with Eric's bullshit, but when he pulled out a box from behind his back she grew a little curious.

"This is for the church, I assume that none of your clothes will be church appropriate. Goodnight." Eric shoved the box in to her hands and stalked off to his office without a word. Juliet opened the box immediately and found a lavender sundress that was sleeveless but was scoop neck hiding any cleavage and went below her knees; it was cute but definitely conservative. Putting the dress back into the box, she couldn't help but smile that Eric had actually gotten her a dress, shrugging her shoulders Juliet continued on her way to her car as Chow followed her making sure that no vampires or humans attacked the dancer on her way to her car.

Juliet gave a slight wave to Chow before speeding out of the parking lot and driving home.

* * *

Filler chapter. Next one will be out tomorrow.


	5. Champagne Travel

**A/N: I'm changing this from third person to first.**

**

* * *

**

I've always hated packing, and having to pack on such short notice made it even worse. I didn't know what to pack, so I packed a little of everything, but made sure to leave room for the clothes I would be purchasing while in Dallas. Last night I had dreamt of all the stores I would go to, of course in my dreams I also had a credit card with an unlimited spending amount but it wouldn't have been a dream had I not been able to get everything I wanted.

After packing, I cleaned up my apartment so that when I came home it wouldn't be dirty. Looking at the clock I saw that it was two pm, which meant that I had one more hour till I would be picked up. I showered quickly and put on some make up, and then stood at my closet trying to think of what to wear. I decided to wear something simple, black skinny jeans and a plain white wife beater tank top.

Finding shoes to go with an outfit was usually hard, but I spied a pair of fire engine red peep toe pumps and knew they would be perfect to spice up the plain Jane outfit. Pulling the heels from my closet I smiled, if Pam ever saw these shoes she'd be green with envy. I thought I had a shopping addiction but once I met Pam I realized that my problem was not even a fraction of her obsession with clothes and shoes, luckily for her she had the money or Eric did to support it.

* * *

Exactly at 3pm there was knock on my door, as I opened it I saw a middle aged man in a black suite with Anubis embroidered on the left breast pocket.

"Miss Juliet Fox, I am Jared from Anubis Air are you ready to depart?"

"Yes, I am. Let me just get my purse and suitcase." I said going back to my room and grabbing my stuff.

"Allow me to assist you Miss." Jared said as he stepped into my apartment and took my suitcase from my hands.

"Thank you Jared."

I closed the door to my apartment and locked it before following Jared to the limo parked at the gate. Jared opened the door for me before putting my suitcase in the trunk and getting into the driver's seat. The limo was gorgeous on the inside and had a bottle of Champagne chilling in there next to a bowl of strawberries, yummy. Immediately I poured myself a glass and began to dig into the strawberries, I wasn't used to this kind of travel but who was I to leave a good bottle of Champagne untouched. I had finished the entire bottle of Champagne by the time we had reached the tiny private airport.

I ungracefully stumbled out of the limo, but luckily Jared was there to catch me before I hit the ground. I meekly smiled up at Jared, before heading towards the private jet that awaited me. I'd never been on a private jet before let alone flown first class on commercial jet so this was a real treat for me, I could definitely get used to this kind of treatment. Holding onto the rail as I climbed up the stairs to jet, I waved goodbye to Jared before being greeted by the pilot and a male flight attendant.

I was shocked once I entered the jet; there were comfy looking leather chairs, a plush leather couch, several T.V. sets and even a bar, causing my eyes to light up, if I was going to be stuck with Eric Northman I was going to be intoxicated as much as I could. Right before I went to go rummage through the bar, I noticed there was a door, being the curious cat that I was I had to go find out what was behind the ominous door.

What I found behind the door shouldn't have surprised me but it did, I'd never thought that a vampire would need a bedroom on a private jet, but it must be for their human counterparts. The bed was very large and cozy looking, if this had been a long flight I would have taken advantage of the bed, but who knows how drunk I'll get I might end up passing out in here before we land. I looked to the right of the bed and saw that Eric's travel coffin lay beside it. My lips scrunched up in annoyance, I wish I could enjoy all these things without it being because of Eric, I turned around on my heel and headed towards the bar.

Dealing with angry, moody Eric was something I did not want to endure sober, not that I was completely sober at this moment but I knew it wouldn't be enough so I headed to the bar and began poking around trying to find more Champagne, I was successful and two bottles of Champagne later I was passed out on the bed in the back.

Grumbling awake but not bothering to open my eyes I threw my arms in front of me to grab a soft pillow and snuggle with it, but instead my hands wrapped around something hard and cold. I didn't need to open my eyes to know what it was especially when I heard it chuckle.

"Do you always grab for men in your sleep or is it just that you find me so irresistible."

"Go away Eric." I mumbled before lying on my stomach and rubbing my face into the pillow doing my best to ignore him.

"We will be arriving soon."

My head snapped into his direction, how long had I been out.

"Fix your face before we arrive, I do not want any of our witnesses to be scared before I get to them."

And with that Eric walked out into the main cabin.

Sighing, I let my head fall back on to the pillow before sitting up and catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror, my eye makeup was no longer in place giving me the eyes of a raccoon and my red lipstick had smeared on my cheeks, staring back at me was the Joker. A laugh unintentionally escaped my lips as I walked to the cabin to grab my make up bag so that I could redo my make up in the bathroom.

I had just finished when the flight attendant announced that we would be landing.

Looking out the window as we landed I noticed there was another black limo waiting for us to arrive.

_Vampires knew how to travel._

_

* * *

_

We reached the nest of the Sherriff, after a long silent car ride, I began climbing out after Eric when he suddenly turned around and stopped me.

"You will not cause trouble. You are to be seen and not heard, if you cause any problems you will not be paid. Is this understood?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now just follow me and stay by my side, some of these vampires that live here have even more contempt for humans than I do."

Nodding, as I ran to the front door where Eric already stood using his supernatural speed. Just as I reached the door it was swung open and a beautiful Spanish looking vampire greeted us.

"Isabel."

"Eric. I see you brought a human."

Isabel obviously wasn't the one who hated humans as she shot me a small smile. I smiled back but, quickly looked down when Eric turned and gave me a glare; clearly he did not want me to be associating with any other vampires.

"Please do come in. Bill and Sookie are waiting in the living room."

I followed silently behind Eric and Isabel as they discussed the missing Sherriff and how long he had been gone, when we walked into the living room Sookie ran over and gave me a big hug.

"Woo girl, do you smell like alcohol. I'm assuming you enjoyed the flight over." She said with a big smile on her face.

"Hah, yeah maybe a little too much, but if I have to accompany Eric against my will, I might was well take advantage of the free alcohol." I responded shrugging my shoulders and throwing a small smirk in Eric's direction.

I took a seat on the couch as, the vampires and Sookie began to discuss the plan and what Sookie was to look for and all that, I could tell Eric was becoming frustrated as he started to pace back and forth until he suddenly stopped and stared straight at me with his fangs emerging.

My whole body stiffened when he gave a snarl at what I thought was directed at me till I felt a pair of fangs at my neck.

"Miss Fox, I never expected you to be in my home waiting for me, are you here to entertain me?" A smooth southern voice whispered into my ear.

I jumped from the couch as I recognized the voice to belong to the vicious vampire cowboy I knew as Stan. Fear raked through my body, out of all the vampires to have gone missing it ended up being one of Stan's nest mates. Stan let out a throaty left before slowly stalking towards me, the room had grown silent and the only noise that was made came from a snarling Eric.

Before I could make a move to hid behind Eric, Stan grabbed me by the waist and held be against his body as he let his fangs slightly graze against my neck.

Eric let out a primal growl and got into a fighting stance, apparently the money I brought into the club was enough for him to attack a vampire. I took in a deep breath trying to find my voice.

"Stan, if you drain me or harm me in any way Godric will have your fff-fangs." I tried to keep my voice strong but I couldn't help but stutter a bit with fear.

Stan let out a hiss of annoyance, pushing me out of his grip causing me to stumble into Eric's arms. Eric gripped the sides of my arms, as he held me away from his body and brought his face down to my level never once retracting his fangs.

"Juliet, how do you know Godric?" Eric hissed at me

"She fucked him."


	6. Repercussions

"Repeat that Stan."

"Miss Fox here was Godric's human."

Sookie let out a gasp, and I could feel her trying to read my mind but I kept my blocks up, I couldn't let her see what was running through my mind at the moment and that was to lie and get out of Dallas as fast as I could.

Grabbing my chin Eric, forced me to meet his menacing gaze, "Is this true Juliet?" he snarled "Are you Godric's human?"

"Yes" I stuttered out, "But I am not his human any more, he has released me."

I would like to say that I was scared, but I was beyond terrified, I may have some powers that can protect me from a vampire, but three of them who seem to just be waiting to drain me dry, that was another thing, if they attacked me all at once I had no chance of survival.

My attempts to step away from Eric, where cut short when his hand clasped around my neck tightly and held be in the air. Trying to pry his strong grip on me only caused him to squeeze harder, making me cough as I struggled to breathe.

"What have you done with Godric?"

I tried to answer but only gasps of air could escape my lips, Eric's hold on me was too great.

"Where is he, you deceitful whore?" He demanded, tightening his grip.

I began to feel lightheaded as my air supply was completely cut off, I tried to blink away the dark spots I was seeing but it was no use, I was going to die.

_I don't know, _my brain shouted but could not form the words.

"ERIC! Let her go. She is going to die; she doesn't know where he is." Sookie screamed trying to get to Eric while Bill held her back.

Eric looked over at Sookie before dropping me on the floor. I gasped for air, running my fingers over my neck as if that would be any help. I looked up at Eric, with tears pricking my eyes.

"I don't know where Godric is. Last time I saw him, he sent me away. Why is his location so important?" I sat up on the floor and leaned my back against the couch trying to catch my breath.

"You do not know." Isabel finally spoke up

"No, I don't."

"Godric, is the one missing."

"Godric is not Sherriff of this area."

"Oh, yes he is little lady. Godric, was too soft on you and he didn't want to terrify his poor fragile human. He lied to you," Stan interrupted, mocking me.

"Who can overpower a 2,000 year old vampire?"

"No one"

I couldn't find the words to describe my confusion. I tried to stutter out another question but I was interrupted by Eric,

"I will be talking to Juliet in private. We will use the guest bedroom."

Isabel nodded, while Stan just smirked at me.

I attempted to stand but Eric, before I could even get on to my knees he began pulling me by the hair and out of the room. The pain of him tugging my hair and dragging me along the floor was too much for me to handle as I began to scream. I could hear Sookie's protests for Eric to stop but it was no use, Eric wasn't going to stop for anything not even the sun.

Eric dragged me along the hallway ignoring my pleas for him to release me, until we came to a white door.

"Inside. Now." He said in a creepily even toned voice.

I must not have moved fast enough for him because he kicked me in the ribs forcing me inside. I scrambled to my feet trying to stand tall and strong but the kick Eric delivered to my ribs was making me to wince in pain. Eric said nothing as he began to circle me slowly, I was trapped in a room with a 1000 year old vampire that was ready to kill me if I made the wrong move, and I'm fucked.

"We will start from the beginning. Every time you lie to me, I will take your blood. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Talk."

"I first met him when he came into the club that I was dancing at. At first he just wanted private dances, but then he asked me to go on a date with him, I said no but he didn't give up till I relented two weeks later. I became his human not soon after, and was his till 8 months ago."

I didn't want to get into the details as to why our relationship to end, it hurt too much.

"Did my maker tire of you?" Eric sneered at me.

"Yes."

I cast my gaze down not wanting Eric to see the tears slowly falling down my face. I had loved Godric, but vampires couldn't love. Eric let out a little chuckle pulling my body against his, holding me in place.

"It is no wonder that you attract so many vampires, if you caught the attentions of my maker, you must be scrumptious."

I felt his fangs brush slightly against my shoulder.

"I've told you the truth; you said you wouldn't bite me."

"I lied."

Eric sank his teeth into me, as a let out a scream of pain, Godric had fed on her before but it had never been painful like this. Eric let out a groan of pleasure and pressed himself against me, he was absolutely enjoying this.

I tried to gather my strength to push him off me but he was draining me too fast. My vision began to blur as Eric laid me down on the bed, never once pausing in his feeding. Just as I was about to blackout Eric, gained back his control and pulled away from me.

"Divine."

I heard Eric mumble before I drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Shaking. That had to be the worst way to be woken up, but of course it was the method that Sookie chose to wake me up.

"Jules, oh thank heavens. For a minute there I thought you weren't going to wake up."

I looked up at her than at my surroundings, I was no longer in the bedroom I had passed out in.

"Where are we?"

"We are at Hotel Camilla, Eric carried you here after you passed out. I was so worried when he came out of that room with you in his arms. I saw what he had done and I gave him a piece of my mind. Bill of course didn't like that but Eric needed to be reprimanded."

Sookie began to babble a bit as I slowly moved my body making sure I wasn't seriously injured, I stretched my hands above my head but quickly shot them down when I felt a sharp pain from my ribs, they were without a doubt bruised.

Sookie, must have noticed me wince because she stopped her blabbing immediately.

"What has he done to you? Are you alright?" She said before pulling down the blankets to inspect my body.

"I'm fine, Sook. My ribs are just a bit bruised, I'll be fine. When are we supposed to leave for the Fellowship?"

"Noon, its 11am right now so I'll leave you to get ready. Just give me a holler if you need anything, I'll be in the other room."

It was almost noon when I walked out to the living room ready to go. Eric had booked us a huge suite, under other circumstances I would have enjoyed it but right now, all I wanted to do was get this over with and go home.

Of course I was worried about Godric, how could I not be but at the same time I never wanted to see him again. Godric had broken my heart, I had trusted him with everything and in the end he just sent me away, like it meant nothing to him.

"Juliet, I'd like you to meet my fiancé Hugo." Sookie exclaimed when she spotted me walking into the room.

"Huh"

"This is Hugo, he's Isabel's human. We are going to be posing as fiancés and you'll be my maid of honor."

"Oh. Nice to meet you Hugo."

"It's nice to meet you too. I heard you caused a bit of an upheaval last night at the nest."

"Yeah, I used to be with Godric."

I was trying to avoid this topic, but of course it was the first thing that came up. Sookie must have noted my discomfort as she hustled us out of the suite.

* * *

The Fellowship of the Sun was everything I had expected. We were greeted by Sarah Newlin, who led us to the church and into Steve's office. Sarah was overly nice, and looked like a Barbie doll, she and Sookie were chatting away as Hugo tried to take control of the situation but Sookie's nervous motor mouth was preventing that.

I kept my roll up as the shy quiet vampire hating maid of honor and followed silently behind the trio and occasionally standing in "awe" of something and complimenting Sarah. I could deal with Sarah but when we stepped into Steve's office I knew I was going to have a hard time not smacking him across the face.

Steve was a very misguided individual to say the least. Hugo again tried to shut Sookie up but it wasn't happening. I just smiled and nodded along, and acted disgusted when Sookie told the story of their "sympathizer" Reverend.

I noticed Sookie began to grow a little nervous when Steve got up to take us on a tour, she must have found out something. I decided to step in so that she wouldn't make a fool out of herself.

"Come on, let's go see the Chapel, I can't wait to see you walk down the aisle." I said linking my arm with Sookie, as we walked out of the office.

Steve began explaining to us about the lock down they were having tonight and I could tell by Sookie's reaction they knew who we were, we had to get out of here fast.

"What time does the lock down start? I just want to go home and get some clothes and a sleeping bag, then we can come right back." I tried to weasel my way out of staying here.

"You don't have to worry about that, ya'll can just stay here. We have plenty of extra sleeping bags and pillows, that way you won't miss any of the fun." Steve said menacingly

I couldn't help but become a little panicked, especially when I saw a creepy military looking man walk through the cathedral doors.

"This here is Gabe, he will be joining us on the rest of the tour."

_Fuck fuck fuck. Sookie we need to get out of here now!_

"Would ya'll like to see my father's tomb? It's just down here."

"Umm, no thanks. I'm really claustrophobic. Actually all three of us are, so we should pass on seeing your father's tomb."

There was no doubt in my mind that they knew we were spies. Steve and Gabe sort of pushed Hugo, Sookie and I toward the stairs, I couldn't take anymore of this, I was not going to play nice.

"We are not going down there. Thank you for the tour but we will be going home now and we'll call and set a date for the wedding." Sookie tried to reason.

"You aren't going anywhere you fangbanger." Gabe said snatching Sookie as Steve pushed Hugo down the stairs.

Steve attempted to grab me but I pushed him off and ran for the exit, if I could escape I could alert Eric and that way we could save them all. I looked behind me and saw that Steve now held Sookie who was trying to fight him off and Gabe was running behind me.

I reached the doors but they would not budge when I tried to open them, I pulled and pushed at them violently desperate to get out but it was no use they were locked. I turned around to run to the other exit but Gabe was right behind me and bashed my head against the door.

My vision blurred but I still attempted to fight Gabe off, I bit, scratched and kicked at him but it was no use, as he bashed my head against the door again and I was immobilized. I felt Gabe dragging me back to the basement where Sookie and Hugo were now locked up in, Steve grabbed my face and spit at me. I would have loved to punch him in the mouth but I was barely conscious now.

"Disgusting whore of Satan, tomorrow morning you and your filthy vampire boyfriend will meet the sun together."

"How?" was all I could mutter out, how did they know I had been with Godric.

"We've been watching you for some time, first a filthy stripper and then as if you couldn't degrade yourself and more or shame God you end up fucking a monstrosity. That fanger did he glamour you into being a slut or were you just born that way?"

"Shut." I couldn't finish my sentence because Gabe threw me into the cage and I passed out on the floor.


	7. Saved

I woke up to Hugo screaming to be let out.

"Shut the fuck up." I yelled at him clutching my head.

"JULIET! You're alive." Sookie sobbed grabbing me in her arms. "You just can't seem to stay out of harm's way can you?"

"You're one to talk, I distinctly remember you being attacked by some bullheaded creature just the other day."

Hugo's screaming continued.

"How long have I been out?"

"A day, it's about 6pm, and I found out how they knew we were coming. Hugo is a traitor."

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and saw that it was Gabe.

"Oh thank god. Gabe, they know the truth you can let me out now."

"Shut up. Fangbanger." Gabe hissed and threw Hugo against the wall knocking him out.

Gabe stalked toward us grabbing Sookie and throwing her on the ground next to me, causing both of us to scream in protest. I tried to get up to help her but I felt so light headed and weak I just crumbled to the ground.

"Get off of me."

"You fucking whore. What can't be with a man of your own kind? I'll show you a real man."

"NO!" Sookie screamed as Gab began tearing at her dress overpowering her.

I gathered all the strength I had and placed my hand on Gabe, letting my anger and all my emotions concentrate on getting Gabe off of Sookie.

I could feel the heat begin to build up in my hand until the back of Gabe's shirt was on fire, I had used all the energy I had in lighting his shirt on fire and I collapsed back on the ground, next to a shocked Sookie and an even angrier Gabe who had been able to roll on his back and extinguish the flame.

"Fucking bitch." Gabe stood up and grabbed me by the collar of my dress, picking me off the ground and shoving me against the wall, pushing up me dress and rubbing himself against me.

Before Gabe could do the deed he was ripped off of me as I tumbled to the floor as Sookie ran up to me and helped me up.

"Godric." I whispered

"Godric. Stop it's me." Gabe pleaded, but Godric was too consumed by anger and broke his neck.

Godric didn't even look at me but addressed Sookie.

"You should not have come."

We heard noises from upstairs and knew it was coming from a vampire.

"Bill!"

"No, I'm here my child. Down here."

Eric immediately appeared at the bottom of the stairs and kneeled in front of Godric.

"Godric" Eric said

Sookie helped me to a chair as I leaned back and closed my eyes trying not to let out a strangled cry as I sobbed.

"You are a fool for sending humans after me."

"I had no other choice. These savages they seek to destroy you."

"I'm aware of what they have planned," Godric turned and pointed to Hugo, "This one betrayed you."

"He's with the Fellowship; they set a trap for us." Sookie interjected

"How long has it been since you've fed?" Eric asked

"I require very little blood anymore, save the blonde."

"I am not leaving your side until…"

"I can take care of myself. Go. Spill no blood on your way out."

Eric grabbed Sookie and tried to bring her out of the cage.

"Juliet. I am not leaving without Juliet." She screamed attempting to bring me with her

"Sookie, go with Eric. I'll be fine." I urged her; honestly I had no idea what was going to happen to me, for all I knew Godric was going to leave me here. "I promise. You must get out. GO!"

Sookie nodded and ran upstairs with Eric. I turned to look at Godric and saw that he was staring at me with no emotion on his face.

"Why have you come?"

"Eric brought me here. I had no idea you were his maker until the other night, when I was at your nest and Stan showed up."

"What are you doing with my child? I can smell him on you."

"Are you jealous?" I let out a strangled chuckle, "I work as a dancer at his club and he forced me here. I have nothing to do with him, I only work for him."

Godric walked over to me and gently picked me, but I couldn't help but let out a cry when he touched my ribs.

"You are so beautiful. You were not supposed to see me again," He said softly as he caressed my cheek.

"I've missed you. If I had known you were missing, I would have come to find you myself."

"Which is why you were not to know, and I have missed you as well."

A stupid smile formed on my face as Godric carried me out of the basement, we were about to step outside when Godric suddenly froze.

"What is it?"

"Eric is in trouble. I must save him."

I just nodded as Godric raced to the top of the sanctuary and laid me down in some pews.

"Stay quiet, I will be back for you." Godric's eyes locked with my and he bent down and gave me a small kiss on my lips.

"Don't be stupid Godric."

I heard Sookie's screams and then Stan's voice, the reinforcements were here.

"Destroy them. All of them." Stan commanded.

The people below began to scream as the vampires let out growls.

"Enough" Godric said, "You came for me, I assume. Underling."

"Yes, Sheriff." I could tell from Stan's tone he was annoyed.

"These people have not harmed me. You see we can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example, if we leave you in peace, will you do the same?"

"I will NOT negotiate with subhumans," Steve replied, "Kill me do it, Jesus will protect me"

"I am actually older than your Jesus, I wish I could have known him, but I missed it."

I heard a struggle and Steve gasp, Godric must have seized him.

"Good people, who of you wish to die because of this madness?" no one answered, "That's what I thought, stand down everyone. People go home, it is over now."

I could hear that all the humans hurriedly excited the building, while Steve pleaded for them to stay.

"I dare say, my belief in human kind is stronger than yours."

Godric appeared by my side and picked me up before leaping down to the sanctuary. I saw that Sookie was in Bill's arms and smiled.

"Told ya I'd be fine." I told Sookie as Godric put me down so I could stand. I had gained back some of my strength enabling me to walk and stand on my own.

I walked over to Sookie, who gave me a big hug but her look of happiness soon turned into one of shock.

"Juliet, what happened back there with Gabe? Have you always been able to do that."

"Sookie, nothing happened back there."

"That's not true I saw it, you lit his shirt on fire."

"SHHH! Say nothing, alright, I'll tell you later. If Eric were to find out I'd be screwed." I said shoving my hand against her mouth, till she nodded in agreement.

"Keeping secret from me? If you continue lying to me I will continue taking your blood."

"You will do none of the sort."

Godric appeared by my side.

"I can smell that you have taken her blood, my child. Tell me did you do it before or after you found out she was mine."

"After."

"And by force!" Sookie couldn't help but interject; I knew that Eric was going to be in deep shit now.

Godric's fangs immediately extended, although Godric had changed from the vampire he had once been, his possessiveness of things that were his never changed.

"We will discuss this later. Now, we go back to the nest."

Eric scowled at me, while Godric took my hand and led me out of the church.


	8. Author's Note Please Read

I hope you're all enjoying the story so far and I am just wondering if you have any suggestions. I am in the middle of writing ch.8 which will follow closely to the show. I would like to know if you would like to read Eric and Godric's conversation about Juliet, or just Juliet's point of view. Also if you have any ideas on what you'd like to happen, I pretty much have it laid out but I'm always open to suggestions.

Oh and I will not be killing off Godric.

Thank you

All Full Of Lies.


	9. I Love You

Godric flew us back to the hotel so I could shower and change before everyone gathered back at his nest.

I walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel to see Godric patiently waiting on the bed. I stood in front of the closet where my clothes were hung trying to decide what to wear tonight.

I was nervous, I had never been to one of Godric's vampire gatherings, Godric never allowed me to meet any of his nest mates either. Godric would take me out to dinner or come over to my place; he never once took me to his home. Thinking about that now I should have found that odd but I was too smitten with him. And as for how I know Stan? Stan tried to glamour me at work but failed, he attempted to drain me but unfortunately for him Godric appeared.

Focusing back on the task at hand I couldn't help but feel frustrated, I hadn't brought many clothes and none were too dressy. After some poking around I remembered I had packed my trusty little black dress and knew that it'd be my best option for tonight. It was on shouldered and reached about 2 inches above my knee; I grabbed the dress in my hands and dropped my towel.

Godric's eyes penetrated my body; I could feel him analyzing all my injuries, paying close attention to the bite mark on my shoulder and the hand print around my neck. I hurriedly attempted to put my dress on but Godric appeared behind me and stopped my movements just as the dress came around my waist. Godric's hands lightly touched my bruised ribs before stopping at my neck where Eric's hand print was

"Who has done this to you?"

I hesitated before answering; if I lied he would know.

"Eric." I whispered, but he still heard.

I could hear Godric's fangs click down.

"And this?" His hands brushed against my ribs.

"Eric."

"When?"

Godric was angry; I could hear it in his voice. Godric never showed his anger and when he did it was always scary.

"The night we arrived here, I didn't know it was you missing and we went to the nest, then Stan came in and all hell broke loose. They thought that I had something to do with your disappearance."

"He did this after he knew you were mine?"

"Yes. He had never laid his hands on me before."

I tried to ignore the "were" part of his question but it still hurt, especially being this close with him.

"He will be dealt with," with that Godric stepped away from me and as I finished getting dressed and ready.

* * *

I stood silently behind Godric, while vampires and humans alike came to pay their respects to him. Things between Godric and I had been tense since leaving the hotel. I knew tonight, I was to stand by his side as his consort but who knew what tomorrow would bring, for all I know I'll be flying back to Shreveport with Eric and go back to work as if nothing happened. Eric was the last one to come up to Godric and kneeled before him. Godric made a hand motion and Eric stood to his full height towering of Godric and I.

"Godric, I have arranged for an AB Negative human for you, very rare."

"I do not need to feed very often these days."

I was a little surprised to hear Godric deny a meal, when we were together he would feed from me every night I saw him, I guess I had just assumed he fed from others when I did not see him.

"Sit my child, you and I must discuss your treatment of Juliet."

Eric looked up at me as he took his seat next to Godric giving me a glare that would normally terrify me but tonight I had Godric to protect me, so I sent him a tiny smirk.

"I am going to give you an opportunity to explain your actions. Speak."

Godric was treating Eric like a spoiled 5 year old, which infuriated Eric, but he knew his maker could easily rip him to shreds.

"I was unaware that she was your human, even Isabel did not know who she was. When Stan came in and alerted us of her former importance of you,"

Eric put an extra emphasis in the word _former_ knowing that it was a stab at Juliet.

"I assumed that she had something to do with your disappearance and that it was not just a coincidence that she ended up in my employment. I may have used a little force in my actions but it was only to find out your location and her involvement."

I couldn't help but scoff a little force?

"That still does not explain these." Godric said reaching for my hand and pulling me in front of him to show Eric's his bite marks.

"You released her as your human; I broke no laws in feeding from her." Eric tried to defend himself.

"You did if she did not consent."

"Since when in the past 1000 years that I have known you, have you cared whether or not these animals gave you consent." Eric rose from his seat. "How could this one mean anything to you, she takes her clothes off for money. Godric, did she truly mean something to you other than blood and sex? Because that is all these humans are good for."

I knew Godric's answer; he had told me when he left me. I was only food and a fuck. Vampires were incapable of love.

I didn't want to hear Godric's response to Eric, it would only prove Eric right and expand his already overblown ego, I gave one last look to Godric and Eric and took off to the bar. I needed a drink.

* * *

"Du är fel mitt barn." (You are wrong, my child.)

Godric watched Juliet stalk off, he could feel her desperation and the inner turmoil he knew he was the cause of. He only wanted to protect her, but he had failed. When Godric had learned of Eric's treatment of Juliet, he was beyond furious. Godric couldn't even remember the last time he had been that angry, especially at his progeny.

"Godric, du kan inte vara allvarlig. Hur skulle kunna bli dig har fästats som till den varelsen?" (You cannot be serious. How could you become attached to that creature?)

"Samma väg som du tycks intresseras i henne. Jag ser vägen som du ser på henne. Jag är ingen dåre." (The same way you seem to be interested in her. I see the way you look at her. I am no fool)

"Hon är bara ett gott seende mål." (She is only a good looking meal.)

"She is much more than that." Godric said staring at Juliet, who was seated on a couch with a drink in her hand. "So much more."

* * *

I sat on the couch with a glass of champagne in my hand while Eric and Godric continued to talk. I couldn't stand to look back at them in fear of seeing Eric's victorious smirk from finding out Godric had just used me. Godric was the world's greatest liar, but after 2000+ years of practice you have to have mastered the art of manipulation.

I heard a loud thump and looked behind me; there stood Isabel with Hugo at her feet.

"Here is the one that betrayed us." Isabel's voice cracked.

I could tell she was trying to be strong but the love for Hugo was still there.

"Hugo. He is your human is he not?"

"Yes."

Isabel looked down at Hugo with disgust; she wore a look of guilt and disgust. The same one I had when I realized Godric had used me.

"Do you love him?" Godric was very calm and even toned.

"I…I thought I did." A bloody tear ran down Isabel's face.

It did not take a rocket scientist to see that Isabel still loved Hugo.

"It appears you love him still."

"I do. But you are my sheriff; do with him as you please"

"You are free to go."

I couldn't believe Godric just let Hugo leave, after all he had caused, of course Stan was the first one to voice his opinion.

"WHAT?"

"The human is free to go." Hugo looked up at Godric in disbelief, "And do not return. I fear it is not safe for you here."

"This is a travesty."

"This is my verdict. Eric." Eric obediently stood, "Escort them out, make sure he leaves unharmed."

"Yes, Godric." Eric nodded, although I could tell by his facial expressions he would have loved to rip Hugo limb from limb.

Isabel's face brightened just a little. "Thank you. Thank you Sheriff." Isabel bowed before leaving.

After Isabel left, Godric's eyes locked on mine, but I couldn't stand to look at him as I stood up to find Sookie.

I found Sookie talking to another woman, but she excused herself and walked away when she saw me and Sookie hug.

"Well don't you look all made up. Where'd you get the dress?" Sookie asked me.

"Godric, flew us to the Hotel so I could look presentable tonight. Apparently I'm his date. I looked like a train wreck, but you just a throw on a white coat and you're making all the vamps and humans lust after you...You have to tell me your secret."

Sookie let out a laugh, "Me? Really, standing next to you I feel like a homeless person.

"Yes, Sookie. You look gorgeous, so don't knock yourself. I saw the way Eric has been looking at you."

Sookie and I continued chatting till a tall vampire in a red dress came up to us.

"Hello, there. I'm Lorena." The vampire said, completely ignoring me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sookie." A big smile plastered on Sookie's face.

"Hmm, yes. You are what all the fuss is about."

I couldn't help but give this Lorena woman an "excuse me bitch" look, Sookie's smile faltered just a bit and I could tell she was confused.

"Excuse me?" I couldn't help but interrupt.

Lorena finally acknowledged me, "Well aren't you a morsel."

"Excuse me, but who are you again?" Sookie said

"We have a mutual friend."

I didn't like the look on Lorena's face and neither did Sookie who dropped the niceness act.

"Bill?"

"That's right. Funny he never mentioned me. I practically made him what he is today."

I knew Lorena was Bill's maker right then but Sookie was still confused. Just before Lorena could say anything else Bill appeared looking flustered.

"Lorena."

"Oh hello darling. I was just getting to know your plaything." Lorena spat. "You always did like to prey on the innocent."

Sookie looked at me as if I had the answer, and I mouthed the word maker to her.

"Bill? Is this your maker? "

"She released me years ago." Bill defended, "She no longer has any hold over me."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. We had two marvelous nights in YOUR hotel room." Lorena bragged.

"What?" I interrupted; I was not going to let Sookie be intimidated.

Lorena completely ignored me and stared right at Sookie, "Did you know your boyfriend hit me over the head with a 52in plasma screen television earlier tonight?"

Lorena paused to touch her head as if she could feel a bump,

"Everyone always says they are so thin and light but let me tell you, when wielded properly it's quite a weapon."

I couldn't help but thing about throwing a TV on Eric and a smirk emerged on my face but quickly disappeared after a look from Sookie.

"You didn't." Sookie looked at Bill.

"I hope he doesn't pull the same shenanigans with you. There is no excuse for domestic violence."

"What she has failed to mention is that she was holding me prisoner."

"We was just catching up, was all." Lorena mocked Bill's southern accent, "You must have been worried sick."

" Wondering where he was, I'll admit it got a little heated. You know how old lovers can get." Lorena reached up to touch Bill but Sookie boldly snatched her hand away from him.

"Do not touch him."

Everyone in the house turned to look at the scene that was beginning to unfold.

"My, we're feisty too."

Lorena and Sookie were inches apart challenging each other, till Lorena let out a fake laugh and backed off just a bit.

"You're no more than a blood bag. You cannot win this."

"I've already won. Bill chose me." I stood behind Sookie with my hands on my hips trying to look intimidating, I was proud that Sookie was standing up to this vampire. "And yet, you still won't give up. Don't you have any shame?"

Lorena's face twitched in anger as Bill tried to pull Sookie away.

"Sookie. Stop" Bill commanded.

"I'd listen to him Sook." I whispered, as much as I wanted Sookie to show Lorena who's boss I'd like her to be alive.

"Runaway little girl." Lorena said walking towards Bill, making a shooing motion at Sookie.

"William and I love eachother."

Bill grabbed Lorena by the shoulders.

"You have gone mad. Get out now."

Sookie began to step up to Lorena, I attempted to grab her hand and pull her back but it was no use.

"Maybe you do love him, who am I to guess. But he doesn't love you. He never has." Bill got between Sookie and Lorena while I attempted to drag Sookie away. Let me tell you, that little blonde is stronger than you think. "And that we both know."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back as Lorena's fangs came out and she stalked towards Sookie. I began pulling Sookie back she was not match for an angry vampire.

"Take those words back. Or they will be your last."

"Bill, come on." I told him and he finally stepped up grabbing Sookie by the shoulders and pushing her back.

"We are leaving." He said, but Sookie wasn't having it.

"Go find someone else you fucking bitch. You've lost this one."

Lorena lunged at Sookie throwing Bill and I to the side as she tossed Sookie on the bar. All vampires and even Sookie's brother stood up. Eric emerged out of nowhere and helped me off the ground, apparently as Godric's date I was more important than Sookie about to be eaten on the bar. Before Lorena could sink her teeth in, Godric pulled her head away from Sookie.

Everyone in the room stood still.

"Retract your fangs. Now." Godric paused and pushed Lorena onto the edge of the couch. "I neither know nor care who you are, but in this area and certainly in this nest, I am the authority. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sheriff."

"This human has proven to be a courageous and loyal friend to our kind. And yet you treat her as a child would a dragon fly. Pulling off wings for sport, no wonder they hate us."

"She provoked me."

"And you provoked me, you disrupted the peace in my own home, you toss my human aside like a rag doll when all she was trying to do was protect her friend. I could snap you like a twig for just placing a hand on my human." Godric paused and looked up from Lorena to me before turning back his gaze at Lorena.

"But I haven't. Now why is that?"

"It's your choice."

"Indeed it is. You're an old vampire, I can tell. You've had hundreds of years to better yourself, yet you haven't. You are still a savage, and I fear for all of us, humans and vampires if this behavior persists." Godric turned his attention to Bill.

"You. You seem to know her."

"Yes, sheriff."

"Escort her from the nest."

Bill turned to Sookie who gave him a nod of assurance.

"Go ahead, I'm fine."

"I wish you out of my area before dawn." Godric said to Lorena before she and Bill walked out of the nest.

"You are a very stubborn to have kept at her like that Sook." I told her.

"I'm not usually like that, she just was…"

"Trying to take your man? I get it. Just be careful, I'm going to go get another drink all this excitement is getting to me, stay here and don't do anything crazy I'll be right back. Do you want anything?"

Sookie shook her head as I walked off to the bar leaving Sookie and Eric alone.

* * *

I had just reentered the living room next to Jason and some strange guy arguing telling Jason to run. I've always been an eavesdropper so I stayed close in order to listen to their conversation.

"Excuse me everyone," the strange man announced, "If I could have your attention."

I saw Godric and Isabel walk in from the other side of the room. Everyone began piling into the living room.

"My name is Luke McDonald." He continued, "I'm a membership of the Fellowship of the Sun."

I saw Stan and a few other vampires get up ready to attack him, I took a few steps back seeing Stan ready to pounce.

"And I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin." Luke unzipped his jacket to reveal a bomb with silver chains and stakes strapped to his chest.

My eyes locked with Godric's, as I gasped. I knew I was going to die, I was standing too close to Luke and I didn't even have time to run away, before the bomb went off.

"I love you." I whispered as Luke hit the detonator.

Then everything went black.


	10. Destruction

My head was pounding and my body seared with pain, but I was alive I knew that. A moan left my mouth as I tried to sit up but a shooting pain in my abdomen stopped me. I looked down at my body and saw that my dress had been burnt to shreds and I was left with in my scorched bra and panties, but that wasn't my concern I had a silver stake sticking out of my stomach and open wounds were scattered around my body. I wish I hadn't looked down because it seemed to have brought me back to reality the as the adrenaline began wearing off and my pain continued to rise. I let out a scream of pain just as Godric appeared above me.

"Godric." I murmured.

"Juliet, I tried to push you out of the way, but I was thrown back by the blast before I could reach you. I'm so sorry."

Godric was on the ground in a second and pulled me in between his legs with my chest against his. Although Godric had tried to be as gentle as he could it still hurt me and I let out another scream but stopped when I began coughing up blood. I moaned again and laid my head against Godric's chest as he held me.

"I am going to have to take the stake out Juliet. It's going to hurt."

I nodded my head, but as soon as Godric reached to pull out the stake I stopped him.

"One moment. Breathe." I told him, even though I felt myself slipping away.

"Do it Godric, she is dying."

I looked up and saw Eric was standing next to us.

"I know." Godric replied and quickly pulled out the silver stake then dropping the toxic metal.

I screamed as Godric pulled the stake from my body and continued screaming as blood began pouring out of my body. My screaming was silenced when Godric shoved a bloodied wrist in my mouth forcing me to drink.

"She is still bleeding." Godric addressed Eric who was kneeling beside us now. "She is going to need a lot of blood. Eric, clean her wounds. I will not let her die."

Godric's wrist closed up and he brought it up to his mouth and tore it open again for me and let me continue to drink from him. I felt something sucking on my stomach and saw that Eric had latched his mouth to where the stake had been and took a quick taste of me before he bit his hand letting his blood flow onto my wounds. I slowly began feeling a little better and coherent enough to see I was accepting Eric's blood. I tried to push Eric off of me but Godric stopped me.

"I won't let you die, I don't have enough blood to save you alone." Godric said as he took away his wrist from my mouth and dropped his blood on my burns and torn flesh.

I rested my head against his shoulder as Eric continued cleaning blood off of me and healing my burns. To say it was weird is an understatement, to say I wasn't enjoying to hot guys licking blood off of me as I was feeling the effects of two vampires' blood would have been a lie. As the seconds ticked by I began to feel stronger and stronger. I felt Eric's hands roam my body and not in a "saving you" kind of way, I looked down at him and slapped his hands away from me. Eric just looked at me with a lustful gaze as blood dripped from his mouth. I had enough strength in me and brought my leg up to try and kick him off of me but I was obviously was unable to make him move an inch but he got the idea not to get frisky with me when Godric growled at him. I'm not going to lie, Godric's primal growl sent waves of shivers through my body, I'd always enjoyed it when Godric got primal with me especially in bed. I couldn't help but let a little giggle escape my mouth, here I was just returning from the brink of death and I'll I wanted to do was to be ravaged by Godric.

"Get off of me Eric." I told him

"Eric, that's enough." Godric commanded

Eric paid no attention and continued to clean blood off my legs. I went to pull my leg away from him but his hand shot out and kept it in its place.

"Eric." Godric was beginning to lose control, after consuming so much of Juliet's blood the animal inside of him was taking over, as for Eric his animal easily came out and took control.

"More." An inhuman noise came from Eric's mouth.

I barely felt Godric get up from behind me till I saw Eric begin ripped away from me. It was quite a sight to see Godric who stood at 5'8 throwing Eric who was 6'5 in the air.

"When Juliet tells you to stop you listen."

"Yes, Godric. I don't know what came over me. Her blood it is intoxicating." Eric shook his head as if he had been in a trance and locked his eyes with mine. "And so is that body."

Godric saw the way Eric looked at Juliet but decided to ignore it.

"Eric, call Hotel Camilla and alert them of the situation."

Eric nodded and disappeared from our site. Godric was at my side in an instant helping me to my feet even though none was needed, I felt better than I ever had.

"Take my shirt. I must go check on the rest of the occupants" Godric handed me his shirt and I quickly put it on and followed him to where Isabel stood.

"Whose dead?" Godric asked

"Stan, Palo, Katherine, two human companions."

I placed my hand on Godric's shoulder, and was about to tell him I was going to look for Sookie when she found me throwing her arms around me.

"Oh Jules, I thought you were a dead. You were so close to him." She held me at an arm's length and looked me over. "How do you look perfectly fine other than missing your dress?"

"I'll tell you later. What about you?"

"Eric shielded me." Sookie spat with disgust.

"And you're not happy to be alive?"

"He tricked me into drinking his blood; he shielded me then told me I had to suck the silver out of him. I didn't know that it'd create a bond." Sookie whimpered a bit at the end. I could tell she was upset.

"It's okay, Bill will never give you up and I was forced to have his blood too. I was dying and Godric hasn't fed in awhile so he didn't have enough blood to heal me." Sookie looked at me shocked, "I'll tell you the rest at the hotel." I said hurriedly when I noticed Eric had returned and was leering at the two of us.

"Listen, everyone." Isabel said, but it fell on deaf ears.

"HEY, Ya'll listen up." Jason said attempting to sound important

"They might come back. Go to the Hotel Camilla, they have been alerted security is in place." Godric announced.

Everyone began leaving the nest till Godric and I were the last ones left. I turned to face Godric as he surveyed the remnants of his home. Before I even saw him move Godric was right in front of me and grabbed my face in his hands and slammed his lips against mine in a heated passionate kiss I have never experienced before. My mind went blank till I realized that it was Godric who was kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him as close to me as possible never wanting to let go. And as quick at it had happened it was over, Godric pulled his face away from mine but still held my face in his hands as he rested his forehead on mine.

"I thought I had lost you. I need you." He mumbled before pulling me in for another mind blowing kiss.

If the world ended tomorrow I would be fine because I would die knowing Godric needed me.

* * *

**A/N:**Short but sweet, I hope. Reviews are always appreciated and so are suggestions.


End file.
